Taking the Fall
by emeralddusk
Summary: Babydoll fears something...can her lover help, or is she the cause? Co-Authored with AllisonHarvardFan13, who provided the main idea and ending.


Co-Authored with AllisonHarvardFan13.

Taking the Fall

_Babydoll/Sweet Pea_

The cold water poured down on my back, causing my skin to break out in millions of bumps. As tacky as it sounds, I could feel my breasts tightening as my body began to tremble. Most hospitals like this gave their patients freezing baths, but this place...I think they kept cameras hidden everywhere. And wouldn't I make a great picture; a freezing, scared teenager on the verge of tears in a place she didn't deserve to be imprisoned in. "Here, hun," a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head slightly, saw her standing there; naked and beautiful, then turned back, closed my eyes, and let her wash my blond locks. Her soft hands worked the shampoo into my hair, and I could feel her pull my hair back until it was flat. I closed my eyes, opened my mouth, and let her have her fun. She went by Sweet Pea, and we were the closest thing to lovers that existed in this place. Sweet Pea played, manipulated, and spiked my hair. We both laughed, then faced one another. Closing our eyes, we started to lean in to kiss, then stopped short. I closed my eyes, looking down at my naked body, then gently slid my hand down my sud-filled hair. "I'm sorry," I whispered, closing my eyes.

She pulled back, her hair soaked onto her neck and back, tried to hide her disappointment, then turned away and continued on with her shower. She hides it...like always. I know I'm hurting her...but I'm too afraid to do anything about it. As long as we've been here, as long as I've loved her, dreamed about her...I can't bring myself to actually be with her. I could make up a thousand stories to excuse my fear; I lost my sister and was afraid to have that kind of bond with another person, I was too afraid to be a lesbian (the preferred one), or that I was just afraid (Amber's explanation). Either way, I was scared. I wrapped myself in a towel, and walked back to my room. Sweet Pea followed me, ran her hands down my hair so my bangs were over my face, then started to take off my towel. I took in a deep breath as my heart started to pound. I felt sweat start to form on my neck, I started looking deeper into her eyes.

"Girls!" Blue called out, pulling us apart. My body went into a minor, anxious depression, but I recovered quickly. My mental side, though...was in pieces. "Sorry, angel," I said, giving my lover a quick hug.

"Don't go," Sweet Pea whispered, trying to hold onto me. Her voice sounded so weak and vulnerable.

"We have to go," I replied. "I'm sorry. Come on, we can cuddle later." That wasn't enough; I knew it wasn't enough. Finally, we were all dressed and downstairs. As always, Sweet Pea chose to stand with her little sister, Rocket; something I loved her for. Blondie and Amber were already in the main room, waiting for me (and Blue). Of course, we had to wear the skanky dancer outfits Blue wanted. However, they were the ones Gorski let us pick out; Blondie was in her black unitard and leg warmers, Rocket in her black one-piece with the little, wide skirt, Amber in her pink, sleak tutu with the white leggings, and Sweat Pea...a skin-tight, completely form-fitting piece of art with a leopard design; the leaotard gently flowed around every gorgeous curve of her body, then tucked in to make way for her black leggings. Her flawless hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes were spiked with black eye liner. Her fit, lightly toned arms were fully exposed, and her stomach was all but exposed for me. I smiled, wearing my sailor suit with my hair in pig tails, and walked over to her. "Hey, beautiful," I purred, making it look like a casual pass as I went found my place on the hardwood floor. Sweet Pea smiled back at me, but I could tell she was still kind of upset.

"Hello, ladies," Blue called out, barging into the room. Gorski was behind him, keeping silent. "You all know what day tomorrow is...We're putting on a huge show for some high rollers. So, pick out something special...and I'll talk to all of you personally." There's so much I hate about this place, but the worst thing, which was even worse than Blue, was the fact that we were forced to prostitute ourselves on a regular basis.

To make things even worse, this would be one of my last days. If one of the high rollers chose me, I'd become his slave. But no matter what happened, I was gonna wind up a drooling vegetable in a few days. I didn't have the heart to tell Sweet Pea, but I think she knows, and it's one more thing killing her. She's my girlfriend; I have to tell her. That's what relationships are about; being honest, and making sacrifices for loved ones sometimes.

In the bathroom, I fixed my hair in the back, looking at the scared little girl staring back at me in the mirror. "Here," an all-too familiar voice said, pulling my jacket off from behind me. Sweet Pea then undid my top, slipped my bra off slowly enough for me to cover my breasts, then wrapped a black pull-up around me. I stared at myself in the mirror; I looked better, kind of. It wasn't me, but it would get me out of the Asylum for awhile. "Thank you," I whispered, gently stroking over the black fabric. "I'll get him to take you with me."

"You can't," my lover replied, her heart slowly breaking in front of me. "They're only allowed one of us...and you deserve to get out."

"I don't wanna go," I answered, my voice growing stronger. "...I want you too much to be with anyone else." I turned away from the mirror, and gently pressed my finger tips into her upper chest. My hands slid upward on her, then downward; her soft, plump, tender bosoms depressed with my hands until they reached her tummy. Sweet Pea started sighing heavily, and she shut her eyes. I stroked upward alittle bit, then let my hands flow around her stomach and around her back. Moving slowly, I pressed my breasts against hers (the push-up bra made me feel kind of awkward, though), and felt her breath against my neck. Soon, I started breathing heavily, too. She undid my pigtails, streamed her fingers through my hair, then brought her hands tightly down my back, then lifted up on my butt. I giggled, then licked over my lips and started kissing hers. She started giggling with me, then put her hands on my cheeks. I kept mine around the back of her waist and pressed myself against her firm stomach. We were both breathing heavily and mixing our sighs and gasps with laughter.

"Mmm," Sweet Pea panted, kissing me repeatedly. "I love you...I love you." She grabbed my hair and firmly pressed her lips into mine. I grew more aggressive as well, and pushed my lips against hers. "Oh," I gasped, throwing my hands under the straps of her leotard. Quickly, forcefully, I started pulling them down around her shoulders, revealing her bra, and those perfect breasts. "Ahh," I gasped out, my heart pounding violently. They were so plump, so flawless, such a compliment to who she was on the inside. I looked up to the ceiling, gasping for air, then put my hands under her arms and onto the sides of her chest. "Oh," I sighed, laying my head against her bosoms. She lay her hands on the back of my head, petting down my hair in the back, then helped the two of us onto the floor. I wrapped myself tightly around her, crushing myself against her. She was gasping furiously and keeping her head upward as she started undoing the straps of my bra. "Oh...Oh gosh," I sharply breathed out. "Oh...No, I...I can't..."

"Sssh," Sweet Pea insisted between breaths. "Yes...You can." She kept on kissing me, and I kept getting weaker. Finally, I found my back to the floor and she was on top of me. Roughly but fluently, she pulled my skirt off, leaving me in my panties. "Oh," she gasped out, stroking down my legs. Then, she lay against me, and kissed my lips so softly, so surely. It felt like I was melting. I held my mouth wide open; my eyes so wide, until I had to close them. I lay my head on the ground, trying to catch my breath, and let my lover comfort me.

She gave me one last kiss on my forehead, then stroked my bangs out of my face. "Still afraid?" she asked, sounding calm and loving. I shook my head, still too weak to open my eyes. "...Thank you," I whispered. _I was afraid...not of what other people thought. I was wrong about that. I was afraid of her...afraid that someone would love me...Afraid that maybe she wouldn't love me...Either way, I was terrified. But this...this would be ours, I knew. She was selfless in it...We shared it._

That night...I told her. She was devastated, and so was I. But what happened between us...it wouldn't end us. It would never end us. We weren't afraid of each other anymore.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Blue snarled, keeping his voice just above a whisper. "You think we didn't have cameras to record your little makeout session last night? Forget the protocol...You're blacking out tonight, babydoll."

The rain poured down heavily that night. I left a note for each of the girls. Rocket, we found out, was given a clean bill of mental health some time ago; now, she had no reason to stay. Blondie and Amber would be okay; they had each other. Sweet Pea and I, though...this place threw us out, and we weren't coming back. I stood in front of her as freezing rain drenched our bodies. "You can't," I whispered, begging her so hard I cried.

"Yes...I can," Sweet Pea answered, pulling my coat closed. "Run around the back...I'll distract the cops."

"Please, no..." I begged, wanting so badly to hold her forever. Then, she hugged me, kissed me on my forehead, and pulled my hood over my head. "Take care of yourself, Babydoll," she whispered. "No matter what...I'll always love you." I whispered the same thing; too scared to search my mind. That didn't matter, though, because it was my soul speaking. Then, she smiled at me, took in a deep breath, and ran out at the police Blue called in to keep the place on lock down. I charged away, heard them taking her by force, and looked back only once to see her struggling to her knees. I cried, but I kept running.

The hammer hit the ice pick, and Sweet Pea's eyes fogged over. Her jaw dropped, and she would never know pain or happiness again. I still think about her, and I still cry. I walked out of my house, and gazed into the sunset as the rain started pouring down again. "I'll always love you, Sweet Pea," I whispered, stronger now. "From now until the end of all eternity..."


End file.
